


Speeding, Sparks Like Lightning

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [17]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Free Use, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Noelle arrives in Annelie's town to deliver the mail, only for Annelie's 'carnal carnival' to get in the way. A series of misunderstandings and shyness-induced silences plunges Noelle into the biggest threat to her duty ever. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Kudos: 20





	Speeding, Sparks Like Lightning

Noelle couldn't shake a strange worry as she strode up to Annelie's home that something in the town was just slightly amiss. It wasn't going to stop her from making deliveries--nothing could stop her from that--but a sense of strange, aching curiosity held onto her as she knocked on Annelie's door. "Annelie?" she called. She didn't get any answer, but she could definitely hear things going on behind the door. Voices murmuring, people talking. Footsteps, maybe. Something was going on in there, but she had been expected; she had deliveries to make, and Annelie was the one who knew the addresses she needed them brought to, thanks for a mishap involving some misspelled addresses listed on the envelopes. She was expected, and Noelle decided the smart thing to do was invite herself in and find out what was going on.

There were definitely people in Annelie's home. Many of them, all circled around Annelie, slapping their cocks against her face, in her hand, and pumping them into her mouth. The eager blonde took them on all at once, enduring the wild joy of a frenzied blowbanging right at its zenith just as the shy, terrified messenger opened up the door. Noelle was frozen in place, watching as the cocks all erupted onto Annelie's face. Annelie took the mess, moaning for them to keep wringing out every drop onto her as she held strong and made sure they made a grand mess of her, drenching her in their gooey love before finally pulling back, leaving her to writhe and shiver as she hung in sweet, decadent joy where she knelt.

The men all dispersed quickly, leaving Annelie dripping in their spunk as she knelt there happily in place, letting the cum drip off of her face. "I hope I see all of you again later tonight!" Annelie gasped, and as the men filed out, she noticed Noelle standing there in the doorway, completely shaken and baffled, full of questions and concerns she clearly had no idea how to spit out. "Oh! Noelle, you're here. I'm sorry you had to see that." She rose to her feet even with the cum oozing down her face, and seemed to be in no way concerned with her appearance.

Noelle remained frozen as she stood there, full of the most baffled of thoughts, unsure what she had just seen and what to make of it. She couldn't spit out a damn word as she watched Annelie approach, watched the spunk drip down her chin. It was an absolutely insane sight, not at all the kind of business that Noelle had come to conduct, but she had to do her best to try and keep on target, no matter how insane this visit was.

Annelie could tell that Noelle was confused, and figured that confusion had her all locked up and silent. "We're having a carnal carnival!" she explained, expecting than to do it. Noelle didn't seem any less confused, and after a few seconds, she continued to explain, "It's to boost the city's morale. A grand celebration of public sex, where everybody can let loose and fuck in the streets however they want. It will make everyone feel so good! Most of it will happen in the evening, but those boys couldn't hold it together, so they came by to have some fun with me." She smiled, reaching Noella and leaning forward.

The messenger finally felt capable of reacting again, and a big part of that was leaning back away from her as the cum dripped from Annelie's face and down onto her chest. She didn't understand any of this, but it wasn't her place to judge. "I don't want to have sex with anybody, will that be a problem? I really just want to deliver these letters."

Annelie studied Noelle very closely. The poor girl was so tightly wound, she looked like she could have used a roll in the hay. She didn't say as much, though, relenting with, "If you don't want to have fun, I can get you a special button to wear on your clothes. I'm all out right now, though, so why don't we do this fast?" She waltzed over to a table nearby and pulled a rolled-up map from it. "I already drew this up for you! It lists all of the real addresses, based on the ones you sent me. They're marked so that you can loop around town, and I can meet you at the second destination with your pin."

"That would be really helpful. Thank you so much." Noelle blushed and squirmed as she stood there. Annelie had been an abrupt and bizarre sight to behold, but she took this seriously and was being considerate of her needs. It was a weird thing she'd stumbled on, but Noelle wasn't going to judge Annelie for how she had fun. She wanted to be better than that. "I would like the badge."

"Then we have a plan. I know exactly where you're going, so if I run a little late, don't worry about it. Just stick around!" Annelie strutted right out of her house, still not having wiped off the cum at all, just leaving Noelle standing in there with a million questions and no time at all to ask them. She was startled, but she couldn't let that confusion worry her mission. Noelle had a duty to fulfill, and had no time to waste on worrying about weird local customs or strange surprises on the parts of what people in this town did. She'd just push it all aside and focus on what mattered most: deliveries. It didn't matter how much sex she had to wade through.  
*************************  
The first letter went off without a hitch, and the path to the second one felt smooth, too. As much as she had been worried at first, there was a soothing sense of certainty and security to the situation as Annelie walked the streets and followed the map. Her worries about the chaos of this carnival may have been overblown, and things really would start in the evening. People milled around without much worry, going about their days. Some women wore the buttons, and she noted them with a steady nod. The button was a bright red that would have sat well against the dark blue of her coat.

But even the people without the button weren't exactly fucking in the streets. Plenty of people not wearing the button simply acted like normal people, did their parts and carried on like nothing was amiss. It was a comforting thought; there stood a good chance that she wasn't even going to have to see any weird public sex indulgences like she'd seen in Annelie's house. It would be fine. Even the second letter was delivered fine to its recipient, and it all went off without a hitch; at this rate, she didn't even need to wait for Annelie to bring her the button, but decided it was best not to be rude and vanish out ahead of her. It was better if she stayed and did the decent thing.

That was when the problems crept up on her. A man sidled up beside her. "Hello there, miss. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Noelle blushed and shifted on her feet. "I'm from out of town. Here to deliver mail." She wasn't sure how to respond to the man, and in her confusion came a worry she was going to say something she shouldn't.

"That's nice. Welcome to our town, it's a great day for you to come to us." He reached for his pants, and before Noelle's eyes, pulled his cock out. It was a smooth motion. Fluid. He acted like nothing was weird or amiss about it as he exposed himself, and Noelle was suddenly left scrambling for an answer that absolutely would not come out of her mouth. She was terrified, staring down at the man's cock, baffled and unsure how to proceed, wishing for an answer and a way to squirm out of this weird situation, but instead she just stared. Stared at this stranger's cock and tried to spit out a conclusive explanation and refusal of this. "Big, right? Don't be shy, it's the carnival, and I don't see a button. Let's have some fun.

Hands pushed Noelle down to her knees, and she didn't have any time at all to respond to this before the cock forced its way into her mouth. She wasn't able to answer any of this as a cock shoved into her mouth for the first time, giving her a vulgar, brutal first time blowjob. It was a facefucking, reckless and greedy with the intense weight of what followed. Noelle was stuck here, struggling, flailing, wishing she could argue against this, but a mouthful of dick kept her from doing a damn thing about it. Wild back and forth thrusts made her body heave in time with the pace he struck, struggling to keep up now with the savagery he had in mind for her, spit strands clinging to the cock as it worked quicker in and out.

"There you are! " Annelie said, stumbling over toward them with a smile. She had finally cleaned her face off a little bit, but now she had cum dripping down her thighs. "Sorry, I had to deal with something. And you! It's nice to see you too. I see you've met Noelle!" She was chipper as could be as she marveled at the shy girl getting facefucked. "And you're having fun with Noelle, too. Silly, I went to get you a badge, but it seems like you don't need it now."

Noelle's eyes widened in surprise, and as she tried to tug back, she managed to spit out, "Help," before the cock forced into her mouth again, down her throat, making her gag and struggle as the panic grew.

"Of course I'll help," Annelie said, brightening as she knelt down behind Noelle, grabbing hold of her white hair and shoving her down onto the cock. "I could tell you don't have a lot of sex, so I'm happy to give you a hand in sucking this cock. Let's get a nice, big load for you to drink down." Pushing Noelle further down, she delighted in challenging the poor girl to handle his cock, pushing him faster back and forth, striking up a pace reckless and wild and feverish enough to teach a harsh lesson, to make the pleasure swell out of control, a wild spiral of heat and confusion that kept hitting, kept throbbing. The upbeat pace with which Annelie indulged in pushing Noelle's limits was as reckless and as feverish as could be, and the pleasure was only going to get madder as she kept pushing.

This wasn’t the help Noelle wanted, but she didn't have a choice here, the hands on her head keeping her down as the hard thrusts into her mouth plunged down her gullet. She was breathless and panicked, choking on the cock and struggling to handle the wild throb of panic that wore her down, keeping her stuck here, keeping her struggling. A lightheaded aimlessness shivered through her, and the pressure of Annelie's hands didn't make this any easier. 'I wish you'd have told me that you wanted to participate in the carnival already. I think it's great that you're doing this even while you make your deliveries. It's the kind of spirit we need!"

"Your friend's mouth feels great," the man groaned, hammering on quicker, Noelle stuck in the middle being tugged in too many directions and struggling to keep her head on through so much more pleasure and ferocious heat than she could help. It was madness, and she was stuck in the middle awash with panic and fever, a struggle to keep her head on straight that felt further and further removed from sense as she gave in to this all. A powerless wave of hopeless lust kept her under, and Noelle was stuck, sucking his cock, losing her oral virginity in this most insane of conditions, driven hard over the edge until finally the man came.

He pulled back from her throat and filled her mouth, overwhelming Noelle one final time as his oversized load proved far too much for the poor girl to handle. She stumbled back in a daze, feeling the fingers tighten in her hair. Annelie wasn't about to leave it at anything sensible or chaste, shoving her face tight in against Noelle's and kissing her, sucking some of the cum out of her mouth to relieve the pressure of how much she had to swallow. It wasn't the kindness that Noelle actually wanted at all, but she found herself incapable of pulling back from this shame as, for lack of sense or balance, she followed Annelie's lead and swallowed. The thick, bitter cum went down her throat, and she drew back clumsily from the kiss.

Noelle stared at Annelie with a shocked, baffled heat as she tried to feel out how to respond to any of this. There was something so insanely amiss about this all, but Annelie's peppiness kept her from articulating a reasonable argument against any of it. She hung in an awkward, shake tension, staring forward and trying to form words that didn't come. Annelie finally broke the silence, asking, "Do you really want the button?" All Noelle responded with were nervous stammerings. She couldn't answer, confused and ashamed and baffled. It left her vulnerable to the second kiss she was given. "Great!" She threw the button away with one hand and seized Noelle's wrist with the other, tugging her up off of her feet and whisking her away in a hurried chase off toward the next delivery.  
**********************************  
Along the way to the third letter, Annelie talked Noelle's head off, yammering on and on and on, and Noelle found herself floored by the sheer volume of words that spilled from her mouth. The words kept coming on, and Noelle lost track of them as she looked around her. People were starting t get comfortable with one another in the streets, starting to wind up for their indulgences. Little pockets of oral sex right in plain view left Noelle blushing furiously, afraid of what was happening and having no idea what to say in response to this all as she followed blindly on.

It formed a good push for Noelle to get her deliveries done, at least. She felt like she just had to escape this weird situation and try to work through the mess of confusion taking her as she closed the mailbox up with the letter inside, turning around and getting ready to scramble off again, only to bump into a man who stood there with a big smile on his face. "Can I get a titfuck?" he asked, smiling eager, reaching into his pants. He'd taken note of the cute letter carrier, and he wanted a piece of her.

Stammering and stumbling in a frustrated show of utter worry, Noelle wanted to stand up for herself this time, wanted this to be the moment she did something concrete and sensible. It wasn't. She struggled to spit out a complete word and say something clear and reasonable, but the words didn't come. Only confusion, only a hazy stumbling into feelings of bafflement and frustration she was clueless about arguing against. "I--there's letters that--it's not--the--" Annelie sidled up behind her, but she knew by now that Annelie wasn't exactly working with her best interests in mind.

"Sorry, my friend is shy, and I don't think she's ever given a titfuck before. But that's okay, we can have fun together. How would you like a double titfuck?" Annelie tugged her dress down, exposing her breasts and bunching up the fabric lower, before she got her fingers deftly upon the buttons on Noelle's top. It came open, a firm tug at it exposing her shoulders, too, as Annelie shoved the shy girl down to her knees beside her and the man fished his cock out to go for it all. "Press up against me, just like this."

Hands on Noelle's sides tugged her in whether she was particularly ready for it or not, making her whine and shiver under the renewed focus and intense scrutiny of something she felt woefully unprepared to face. Firm tugs pulled her in, as Annelie shoved her breasts up against the cock and then dragged and nudged Noelle along so that she lined up for it, her own chest squishing down, the man's cock nestling into the middle and everything lining up perfectly now for the utter depravity to ensue. "There we go, just like that!" Annelie said. "Now take my hands and let's move together."

Confusion brought on a throb of worried, nagging confusions that Annelie didn't have the first inkling of an idea how to deal with, struggling under pulses of weird, aimless excitement, a foggy mess of pleasure she was stuck trying to feel her way through, fumbling about and stumbling in her attempts to contain her thoughts and stem the tide of heat rising up through her. Hands gently took Noelle's, and Annelie took the lead, smiling bright as she rubbed her breasts up against hers, keeping the awkward letter carrier along for this wicked ride no matter how strange it felt and no matter how much she squirmed and wriggled in uncertainty and panic.

The man's groans provided a strange, guilty kind of fuel for Annelie, and in turn, Noelle found herself looking up at him, flush and confused, downright terrified by the possibilities and the cravings that bubbled up through her body. His enjoyment was clear across his face, and Noelle's job wasn't to make people smile, but she found herself oddly relieved and warmed up by the idea that she was making him so happy, that he enjoyed this so much. Firm thrusts between their breasts kept the pressure hot and high, but Noelle was able to breathe freely, had plenty of space to think.

Or at least would have, if not for the way Annelie kept shoving forward to kiss her, gripping her hands firmly and holding them up as they worked in tandem along the cock. 'You're having so much fun," she cooed through the kiss, holding snugger against her and demanding that Noelle keep giving in. The pressure and the expectation were way more than Noelle could handle, and she struggled harder as these plunging, confused pressures continued to wear her down. Her body throbbed and shivered, pushing harder against something truly unrepentant, a sensation rising and demanding she keep going. Keep servicing.

The brush of their nipples together felt better than Noelle was willing to admit. Maddening as it was, she felt like she was right where she needed to be, pleasures burning higher, hotter, keeping her foggily giving up deeper and losing track of herself. There was a guilty swell of something frustratingly exciting, and the pleasure kept her giving in. As much as she would have liked the button, she didn't have one, and just because he didn't know she was supposed to have one didn't mean she should have interrupted this, right? That didn't seem fair, insane as that was to consider. Noelle had worked herself into a position of certainty that she didn't need to find the confidence to speak up, bumbling and shivering through this feeling.

The man came abruptly, groaning as he let loose a massive load over both girls' faces and chests, catching them both remarkably off guard as he let loose his show of messy, sticky spunk. It covered their faces, left both girls floored and whining as they endured the gooey mess. Annelie went for kisses again as Noelle knelt there with sticky, warm cum clinging to her face, startled and confused and not doing anything about the way that Annelie tugged her top off of her as she went.

"You girls did great, thank you so much." the man groaned, smile bright as he drew back and started tucking his cock away.

"Mm, wait, before you go. You'll be passing by my house, right?" Annelie held up Noelle's top, smiling wide as she handed it to him. "Can you leave this at my place? Noelle won't need it anymore. Isn't that right, Noelle?"

Using her fingers to try and wipe and flick away all the cum from her face, Noelle was baffled and hazy, startled by all the bizarre feelings and frustrations she did her best to try and process. "I won't?" Noelle asked. She meant it as an expression of confusion.

Annelie didn't see it that way. "Great! I'm happy to hear that. We'll be seeing you tonight!" Not wiping any of the cum off of her face, Annelie seized Noelle's wrist and dragged her off again. "Come on, let's go do your next delivery." Noelle could hardly argue against that, as Annelie dragged her off with a focused decision to get back to what they were supposed to be doing. Frustrating as it was, this was all Noelle really wanted. To deliver the mail.

Why was it proving so hard?  
*******************************  
"Oh, are you the mail girl?" asked a man emerging from the house just as Noelle stepped up to his mailbox.

The surprise made Noelle squeak as the surprise caught the better of her, but she acquiesced with a nervous, "Yes," as she looked up at him. "Hi, my name is Noelle, and I have your letter. I can hand it to you instead of putting it in the mail box, if you want."

The man smirked, and for a moment, this all seemed normal enough to Noelle. "Yeah, sure, come give me the mail, and while you're here, why don't you let me feel those cute tits around my cock?" He started at his belt, and Noelle's cheeks lit up bright, but her feet were already in motion. Her feet were the only thing in motion, as she held the letter out with an almost robotic stiffness, shocked by the things that struck hold. She waltzed right up to the man, handing him his letter as he pushed her down to her knees, and Noelle didn't have a means of arguing against any of this, frustration bubbling up through her body as she found herself taken by storm.

Noelle didn't know the first thing about giving a man a titfuck. She was startled to even be in position to give one, but he pushed forward and guided his cock in between her breasts, taking charge for her and leaving Noelle to only have to kneel there, baffled and wondering how to respond to this mess of sensation. His thrusts remained steady and confident, plunging her into a clumsy state of worry and heat much more intense than Noelle was ready to address as she struggled and shivered through kneeling there, taking on the thrusts from this man she was here to serve, but not like this.

"Oh, boys! The carnival is tonight, don't wear yourselves out!" Annelie was dragged down into a position on the ground, swarmed by men who all started to fuck her holes, and Noelle didn't look back over her shoulder for her own sake, struggling and shivering as she gave in to the confusion and panic of getting treated to suck feverish thrusts. Noelle was glad people here were having fun, but she really just wanted to deliver the mail and go about the rest of her duties. Instead, down on her knees, she let a man fuck her breasts, the lingering taste of cum still on her tongue, and the afternoon sun bearing down on her bare skin.

"You're really cute," the man groaned. "It's not surprising you'd be friends with Annelie." Noelle stammered out her thanks to that remark, losing even more focus as she did what she could, body starting to work up and down in time with his motions, feeding into the chaotic swell of fever and weirdness. As much as Noelle wanted to be reasonable and smarter and not fall into a mad spiral of utter surrender, she felt powerless against it all, giving up more to this man and letting him enjoy her body, letting him have his way with her utterly.

But there was another man who had taken an interest in Noelle. While four of his friends fucked the cute blonde, he took much more interest in the shy, white-haired girl servicing a cock with her breasts and leaving the rest of her wide open. He couldn't resist his interest getting the better of him, couldn't resist stepping forward taking the shot in the dark. He reached for her hips and tugged Noelle up to her feet, leaving her bent forward as her skirt came up and her panties went off to the side.

"W-wait, what are y--" Noelle actually had the ability to speak and express herself for a moment, and it was all for naught as a stranger claimed her virginity from behind with a single, confident thrust, a swift motion making her whole body tighten up in surprise and panic, a confusion she was thrown completely by as the thrusts wound up and began to slam into her, deep and powerful and holding nothing back. Nervous, hazy gasps were all Noelle found herself capable of as she felt something inside of her, so much bigger than her fingers and swiftly pounding away, reckless and unrepentant.

But underneath all the reasonable degrees of confused heat and shivering fever that hit her came something else. Noelle felt good. Her body warmed up to the sensations quickly, giving up with a hastening surrender as the sounds she made began to shift from whines and cries of panic to moans. Shaky, eager moans, expressions of something much more vocal and steadier, potent. Acceptance was a weird thing to consider, but this felt good. Better than good, her hips began to press back and meet the man's thrusts as she grasped her breasts herself and took a more active role now in giving the man before her a titfuck.

It was insane to think, but Noelle was getting into this, and the more she felt herself give in, the more readily she let herself get carried away. She tended to these two men, not having signed up to do anything of the sort, but finding that she was happy to let it take her by storm. The pleasure got messier. Fiercer. She felt amazing, and her body responded, moans spilling from her lips and a dutiful warmth carrying her harder along now, ready to explore the greater, deeper pleasures. There was no way to believe these things were all happening, but she felt unable to resist the pleasures that hit her, surges of want keeping her in a position of utter surrender and desperation. Noelle's movements brought on a sweet, sinful friction that she wanted more of, fumbling and struggling through a fog like nothing else, and she was all too happy to melt under it all, giving in fully and accepting that nothing could have made her happier.

Noelle bit down on the noise she wanted to make as she came. After being manhandled quite a few times now, the feeling of relief that came from actually getting off was more satisfying than she wanted to admit, the best orgasm of her life ensuing, even if it cost her virginity in such an unceremonious way. These pleasures just hit her where she needed it, and the sensation was enough to leave her shaky and hot as she stumbled and swayed through her thoughts. The cock pulled out of her, as the man asked, "Can we cum on her face together?"

Back to her knees she went, Noelle knelt shakily in front of two men, looking at their thick cocks, one glistening in her juices, as the men beat off right in front of her, holding nothing back in the eager pumping and stroking that soon enough brought Noelle a double facial. Crossed streams of messy spunk splattered across her face, and Noelle found herself shaken by just how much a warm, creeping enjoyment of it all washed over her. She didn't know how to admit it or even if she wanted to, but she was starting to enjoy this misunderstanding-laden adventure into things she never would have wanted to participate in if simply asked about it.

As cum dripped from her face and Noelle tried to wipe it off, she watched Annelie take cum in every hole, thriving and twisting under the guiltless pleasure, happy to be in a state of wild indulgence as she accepted the mess and showed off that she was truly unstoppable. She took a load of cum in each hole, dressed tugged up and out of the way for the commotion, and she accepted all of it, stumbling back up to her feet again after everything that happened and stumbling toward Noelle.

"Isn't the carnival so much fun?" she asked, licking some cum off of Noelle's cheek. "I saw you getting fucked over there. How did it feel?"

"Pretty good." Noelle couldn't lie. She wished she could have, but instead, she blushed and squirmed and wriggled through utter confusion. "Can we get on to letter number five? It's already getting late; we've lost a lot of time."

"Of course! We want to get those letters delivered so we have all the time tonight for the carnival. I like the way you think! We can't worry about work when there's so much fun to be had." She whisked Noelle away, not entirely grasping the point of her words, but it didn't matter; she was eagerly dragging her off and pulling her along.  
******************************  
By the time they approached the destination of letter number five, the creeping of early evening brought on much more voracious indulgence, sex playing out eagerly all around. Annelie was delighted to see everyone having so much fun as they fucked in the streets, and while Noelle remained wildly unsure of any of it herself, she didn't say anything or complain about it, just walked along with a tense worry that she was in way over her head and wanted the letter delivered.

This man greeted her at the door, too, and Noelle knew already what was about to happen as he greeted the letter carrier, whose face had dried cum on it as she walked beside the much more blatantly cummy Annelie, who hadn't wiped away anything if she could avoid it. Noelle's stomach tightened up a little bit, and she stumbled toward what she hoped wouldn't be too much trouble as he smiled at her, as he stared at her chest and she became more certain with each step forward that he was going to ask for something. She just had to step forward and hope for the best.

"Thank you very much," he said, hand reaching for her hip with a smile as he set the letter down. "Want to take a ride on my doorstep?"

A nervous nod wasn't something Noelle had wanted to offer as an answer, but she couldn't help it, feeling the quivering pulse of temptation and heat get the better of her. As much as Noelle wanted to be reasonable and sensible, she found herself overwhelmed by a guilty creeping of temptation and curiosity. She wanted to explore the idea, confusing as it was, with her body left tingling through a sensation of want for more. She wasn't sure how to deal with any of it, but she knew she wanted it, strange as it was. She sank down into place on his lap and set herself down onto his cock, this time able to look in the eyes of the man she sat down atop.

With a nervous whine, Noelle took his cock, Annelie right behind her to grab at her breasts and lean in, ready to help her and assure her. "You're doing it! Riding cock is so much fun, I'm going to do my best to help you here." She began to urge Noelle in the steady motions up and down the thick cock. "Don't just push up and down. Use your hips and a rolling motion." Helpful hands urged the mail carrier on, and Noelle did her best to follow through, guided to take his cock harder, deeper. To learn her way through sex as, after an abrupt first time, Noelle suddenly found herself in a position of complete acceptance.

Noelle had more active a role in what she was doing now than she had at all so far. She brought a rolling motion to her hips as she took his cock, and she did indeed find herself excited by how satisfying it felt, filled with the thick cock and giving up to pleasures much more intense and exciting than she was ready for, bringing her swells of dizzy want and excitement that she could keep on savouring. "It feels really good," she confessed, biting her lip as she worked a bit quicker along the cock, giving up to a pleasure and an excitement she wasn't able to help. The steady motions she rocked through grew hastier as a warming rush of excitement kept up the pleasure and the fever, learning her way through how good it could feel to give up completely.

Moans that felt more confident and more shameless now swelled with a pride and a dizziness she was completely incapable of holding back. Every motion was one of joyful surrender, as Noelle learned how good it could be to let completely fucking go. Annelie began to grope at her breasts, kneading and teasing and indulging in her as she showed off the wild joys she could push on against, wanting Noelle to feel good, encouraging her with sinful whispers into her ear to keep pushing and keep giving up. Drunk on tis pleasure and needing to keep giving in, Noelle discovered the hard way what she had been missing out on, and she wasn't sure she could keep her thoughts on the task before her now that she was all fired up.

"Can you cum inside of me?" she asked, surprised she was capable of these words, but they felt right. She clung tighter to him. "I... I really want you to do that. Please, just cum inside of me. Make me feel good. It's all I want." She bit her lip, throwing herself faster into the idea of completely surrendering, until she simply couldn't handle the idea any longer. With a throbbing pulse of hopeless ecstasy, Noelle let go of herself, cumming and crying out with a volume and a confidence that shook her to her very core. She felt amazing, and as the man filled her up, she relished in the first creampie she'd ever taken, a rush of pleasure she absolutely craved. It was powerful, and her moans rang out confidently, a shaky rush of frantic bliss and hunger she just couldn't help.

Noelle slumped back, breathless and shivering against Annelie, who kissed her cheek and groped her breasts. "Doesn't it feel great?" the circus girl asked, as Noelle shivered and whined, nodding in agreement. This time, it wasn't a nervous expression of inability to speak. It was a well-satisfied need to relax a moment, slumping back against Annelie. Finally, Noelle's silence was what Annelie thought it would be.  
*****************************  
The public expressions of raw, indulgent pleasure all around her couldn't stop Noelle from needing to deliver her final letter. She wanted to get through this final delivery on time, wanted to keep proving she was on task and on target, and nothing was going to stop her from that. She was just willing now to have some fun on the side. When it was over. Maybe. The task before her was still of the utmost importance, she decided, and continued to push forward, hoping for the best. Her eyes just fell onto all the commotion and revelry with a renewed, aching sense of jealousy and want, as people fucked freely and carelessly all around her.

The sun was nearly set when they reached the plaza at last. Noelle hadn't mean to run so late with her deliveries, but it was a busy town, and Annelie's boundless enthusiasm didn't quite form and arrive for the things that Noelle had to do to get around. It was frustrating to be this behind, but she'd been through bigger delays before, and was about to walk into the biggest delay she'd ever faced.

A whole gang of men flowed into the street before the pair like a human ocean, smirking brightly as they regarded the two girls wearing very different amounts of cum but both with their chests exposed and no badge in sight. "Annelie's here, boys! And she's got a friend. Let's have some fun."

There wasn't much time between the call of those words and the sudden snap forward of indulgence. It moved quickly, and nobody had a second to wrap their thoughts around what was happening as men advanced upon the girls all at once, as they were dragged to the ground and suddenly crammed with dicks in all directions.

Annelie went airtight with a cock in each hole beside Noelle, who found herself tugged down to ride a cock reverse cowgirl styler, another man climbing up onto her and sinking into her virgin ass, and two dicks in her face demanding attention. Noelle was swarmed by four men compared to Noelle's three, and she hadn't even a fraction the experience the blonde did, and yet a wave of hopeless excitement came over her. An uncontrollable flare of fire and lust that had her reaching with both hands out toward these cocks and accepting what she needed most: to give up completely.

She grasped the dicks before her, taking one into her mouth and sucking it down while she got her hips in motion, rocking back and forth between the cocks inside of her holes. It all felt too smooth to make sense, everything simply happening with a readiness and an excitement that couldn't be helped. In a flash, she was in place, burning with a pleasure so intense and so hungry that she couldn't help herself, couldn't resist the chance to give into it. Sucking the two cocks in front of her, she felt driven to give up, not even knowing how to suck cock properly since she'd only been facefucked, but the primal desires and readiness within her carried her on anyway.

Her head bobbed in clumsy motions back and forth to keep up the pace of sucking the cocks while her hips worked with a bit more grace, but everyone around her moaned and grunted with delight, hands all over her body and through her hair as right in the middle of the street they used her body for their own indulgence, pleasures rising on and growing more tempestuous as they got wound up. Nobody wanted to hold back, and Noelle was right in the middle of it all, receiving untold pleasure and desperate to keep giving up, not caring about anything other than the chance to completely unravel under all of this attention. she gave up completely, vocal and shameless and wanting to give up hotter, harder, spiraling into a sate of crushing delight so mad and so wicked that she could barely keep track of it all. Desire bubbled up and boiled over for the helpless delivery girl.

Drawing back from one of the cocks, drool strands connected it to her lips as she cried out, "I love cock!" with a pride and vigor that couldn't be helped. "I love sucking cock. I love being filled with cocks. Sex is amazing!" Back down the other dick she went, throating it voluntarily, losing herself to the hopeless pulse of raw pleasure and excitement that struck her. It was a bizarre mess of pleasures and emotions she didn't have even the slightest idea how to deal with, but Noelle understood that she wanted more, craving it thoroughly and not caring about holding back.

Annelie happily gave her a thumbs up from the side as she received her own shameless indulgence, the pressures rising out of control. For Annelie, this was normal, but to be gangbanged into a state of fuck drunk bliss was an all new frontier for Noelle, who had felt her every virginity shattered one by one through the day, so numb to it by now that she didn't even realize her anal virginity had gone up in smoke, just throwing herself faster and faster into the commotion, craving desire and a senseless crash into utter ecstasy. Her orgasm was mind blowing, a genuinely overwhelming experience driving Noelle to forms of pleasure yet untapped.

"I want all of your cum," she whined. The meek and confused Noelle was gone now, pushed out of the way by a much more ravenous and forward young woman who knew what she wanted, and who demanded it in no uncertain terms. Noelle had to be heard, and had to be indulged in. The men all groaned and ached, erupting into her ass and her pussy, shooting two loads all over her face, and it fed the throbbing rush of an orgasm strong enough to further cement Noelle as someone who had lost all sense of control and all bearings on this night. She had been unleashed, and she was already howling out for more as she kept throwing herself into another position and another round, turning around to see Annelie getting blowbanged, and seeing more men drawing in from nearby thanks to the commotion.

The sixth letter had become a distant afterthought now.  
*****************************  
Noelle didn't remember going to bed. She certainly didn't remember going to bed naked next to Annelie, covered in cum. Most of last night was an absolute blur to her, and she woke up to nothing short of a naked Annelie smiling as she stared at her. "You're awake! Good morning to the crazy girl who nobody in town can stop talking about?"

"Wh--what do you mean?" Noelle asked, trying to connect the dots as dried semen flaked off of her skin as she moved and cracked the dried surfaces. That alone was enough to jostle some memories, to evoke scandalized panics and confusions as she felt herself suddenly in the most bizarre of positions. "The sixth letter!"

"Calm down, Annelie said., hands upon Noelle, soothing her. "The guy you were supposed to deliver the letter to yesterday ended up picking it up off of you while he came on your face. It was lucky timing, but we started quite a party last night. I don't think anyone made more people happy at the carnival than we did together, and I couldn't have done it without you." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. "But you don't remember anything, do you?"

"I remember..." She furrowed her brow, giving a shiver and a bite of her lisp as flashes came back to her. "Pieces." Her thighs rubbed together. She liked those pieces.

"You passed out somewhere in the middle of the night. I don't blame you. I've never seen someone take so well to an orgy on their first time. You're a natural, Noelle! And now your letters are all delivered, so what do you think you'll do next?" She leaned in close, hopeful for the answer she wanted to hear.

Noelle shifted, squirmed. Some nervous noises followed as she tried to figure out how to say it, before reality took over and she confessed, "I want to have more sex."

Annelie's face lit up. She reached for a glass of cum from the nightstand and handed it to Noelle, who despite her surprise at Annelie just having one on-hand, began to drink as Annelie slipped some fingers into Noelle and leaned in against her. "I want to have more sex, too! I hope you'll stay this morning, but even after you go, think about how happy you made people last night. You can spread morale the world over if you go and find people to fuck while you deliver your letters. I think you should take the idea of letting people fuck you to its extreme, and spread joy! And mail, of course. You can do both, you're great."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
